


In The Sky

by delusionofcontrol



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanfiction, Humor, Lisoo, Romance, Social Media AU, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionofcontrol/pseuds/delusionofcontrol
Summary: Lisa thought she's seen the world, until she met her.Jisoo only knows her comfort zone, until she knew her.They almost had it.Almost.But was it enough?Never.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> This is the full fic version of the social media AU I made on Twitter. This story's pacing doesn't meet with the one on Twitter. The story could cover several chapters mentioned on Twitter and would dwell on a more detailed version of the story since I wanted to go on deeper with the story and I miss writing fics.
> 
> Updates wouldn't be as regular like the one on Twitter, but please anticipate and be patient, as I try to write both at the same time.
> 
> I hope you like it. Feedback is also deeply appreciated.

She fixed her bag once the professor was out of the room. It hasn't been an eventful day for her, but then it's only afternoon and a lot of things could still happen so she's still looking forward to it.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, lighting up on the notification that her best friend messaged her.

_Chaeyoung: Where are you?_

She typed in a text and exchanged a few more messages to her, informing her to meet up by the quad in a few minutes. Chaeyoung demanded her to make it quick, but maybe she'll drag it on for a minute or two just to piss her.

As she passed through the halls, some students greeted her which she reciprocated with smiles and nods. 

After a few minutes, she finally got to the library which is near the quad, where she'll meet up with Chaeyoung. She casually looked at the glass windows of the building and something caught her eye.

She stopped for a moment, taking in the scene in front of her.

All her mind could register was how breathtaking the girl looks.

_She's glowing._

She stood there for a while, looking like she was daydreaming. Some students were eyeing her weirdly, but just ignored her after a few seconds. When she got out of her trance, she quickly took her phone out and took a few shots of the girl. Even at a distance, her photos looked high quality.

Her phone buzzed again and she was reminded of Chaeyoung. She jogged towards the center of the quad, seeing her best friend impatiently waiting by the bench under a tree. She padded over and made herself known.

"Hey, chipmunk. Let's go. We're gonna be late and we still have to get you food."

"If you made use of your long legs and ran faster, we could've left earlier." She argued. 

"Oh shut up. You'll be fine after eating. Come on now." She made her get up and the two of them went on their way.

The walk to their dance studio was the usual routine, with the occasional stops to get some food for Chaeyoung to keep her happy and content.

The only thing that makes this routine different is the whole time they were walking to the studio, Lisa couldn't get the image of the girl she saw at the library out of her mind.

It didn't continue once the rehearsals started. She finally reunited with the crew after having a long Christmas vacation away and spending the holidays with her family. It was time to get back into shape and condition since there are some competitions that they need to focus on and work thoroughly.

After being inactive for too long, mostly just bumming around the house and eating lots of traditional holiday homemade specialties, it clearly took a toll on her performance. She wasn't the only one, though. All of them had to adjust and get their shape back in preparation for their future rehearsals.

"Okay, that's all for tonight. See you, guys." Kyle, their lead choreographer and leader dismissed them, while all of them hummed back and indulged themselves with water to replenish the thirst and exhaustion.

"Damn, I feel so stiff. I better get back to hitting the gym." Ten shook his head, looking down on Lisa who was sprawled on the floor. Jennie kicked her gently.

"We're only one rehearsal in and you're already jelly? What did you even do in Thailand?"

"Thai food is best enjoyed with family in the holidays, okay?? Let me live, Nini."

"Don't tell me you also ate all what you can during the holidays, Chaeng?" Jennie raised a brow at the other girl who was sitting beside Lisa on the floor.

"We're not as disciplined as you are, unnie. We love food. Food is what keeps us going. I regret nothing." Chaeyoung said firmly with Lisa nodded in agreement, raising her thumb to show her great approval. Jennie could only roll her eyes and Ten just laughed.

"Well, you both need to warm it up because we got lots of rehearsals in store for us this year. Competitions and dance camps are just around the corner." Kyle appeared before them, reminding them of the events for the next months then bid them good bye first.

They all called it a day and went to their way home for their much needed rest.

Lisa didn't even feel the sleep she had because the next day when she woke up, everything went too fast. She was running late for her first class and there's no room for her to register that her muscles are still sore from last night's activity.

Maybe it's the adrenaline kicking in. Aside from running and almost bumping to everyone she comes across, she was also shouting throughout the hallways, excusing herself to get into class quicker. When a familiar girl caught her eye again, and almost bumping into her in the process, it might be too cliche but it felt like she saw everything in millisecond, trying her best to keep her eyes on to the girl and also avoiding to clash into her.

Thankfully, she didn't harm her. If she did bump on anyone else, she didn't care or notice because her eyes are still fixated on the figure walking away from her. She took another photo of the girl and sent it to her best friend, which in return, reminded her of the class that she was supposed to be in.

Lisa went running again like she was in a freaking marathon.

The day went on with the usual class-rehearsals routine and she's slowly adjusting back to the activity.

After they were dismissed by Kyle, she checked her phone for any messages and there was one from her group mate in History of Performing Arts.

_Yeri: Hey Lisa. I have the research for our paper. Let's meet up by the library after your rehearsals so I could give them to  you._

She groaned at the message. She's already exhausted, and walking back to campus just for a paper is a drag. She couldn't do anything about it but do it anyway. It's a group work so she has to give in her effort.

"You guys go without me. I'll be going back to uni to meet Yeri."

"You sure? I could go with you?" Ten asked, while gathering his stuff in his bag. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It will be quick. I'll just get the research papers."

"Text me when you get back in the dorms." Chaeyoung informed her. "Yes, mom." Lisa teased and waved them good bye, leaving the studio right away.

Braving through the cold streets, she was grateful that the studio is just two blocks away from the campus. She hugged her body to keep herself warm, while the hood keeps her head from the cold.

"Why are group projects even a thing..." She huffed, walking faster, eager to get things done. "Who would even stay in the library this late..." She continued mumbling to herself, pouting at the thought that she should be home already, enjoying the comforts of her bed.

Just as she arrived by the library, Yeri exited the building and went up to her.

"There you are. Sorry, you must be tired from rehearsals. I won't keep you waiting. Here are the papers." She handed them, while Lisa inspected them just to make sure everything's there. 

"Thanks Yeri. You should go home too. Sorry to keep you waiting." Lisa smiled apologetically, which the other girl just dismissed. "It's fine, really. Take care on your way home."

Yeri smiled and went on her way. Lisa stayed for a bit, putting the papers in her bag to keep them safe. Once everything was all set, she smiled to herself and slung back the bag on her shoulder.

As she was leaving, she heard something hit the ground. She turned around to see what it was, seeing another figure picking up a book that fell on the ground. Once the girl looked up and tucked the book in her arm, their eyes met for a moment.

The girl noticed that Lisa was looking at her so she immediately looked away and combed her fingers through her hair.

Lisa only watched her leave, getting intrigued by the same person she kept seeing since she got back in campus yesterday.

_Who are you?_

* * *

PS: here's the **[link](https://twitter.com/hiraethcamila/status/986612561763168257)** to the social media AU posted on Twitter


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing the girl for several times in a day, Lisa hasn't seen her since then. It's been days and she's been bothered by the fact that her presence, or the lack of it lately, has been affecting her so much.

"Why the long face?" Chaeyoung sipped on her juice, looking at her best friend seated across her in the university cafeteria. Lisa shuffled and rested her chin on her palm.

"Remember the girl I was talking to you about?"

"The pretty girl you saw? Yeah, what about her?"

"I haven't seen her again since."

Jennie, who was beside Chaeyoung, looked at her funny, "She's studying in the same university. You'll see her again at another time. Stop being dramatic."

"But I want to know her. I wanna ask her name and get to know her. It's bugging me."

"Give it a rest. You've seen her before. Your paths will cross again. It's just a small campus."

Lisa huffed and continued eating her lunch. She'd have to wait and maybe not think about it for a while. It's not like it's a big deal for her.

She thought.

Waking up on a Saturday the next morning has never been this boring. There are no rehearsals nor plans of going out scheduled. No one is texting her or asking her out.

Lisa has been wanting to go out of her room and look for something to do or maybe look for someone she's been missing.

She opened up her phone to send a message to her best friend.

 **[10:40am]**  Lisa: Yah! Chaeyoung! Let's go out. I'm bored.

 **[10:42am]**  Lisa: Stop ignoring meeee

 **[10:50am]**  Lisa: PARK CHAEYOUNG

_Seen 11:03am_

Lisa huffed. If Chaeyoung is gonna ignore her, then it's fine with her. She can look for other people who's free to hang out with her.

She opened another chat message and started texting Jennie.

     

     

Lisa went out alone, looking for a place to have her brunch. All of her friends are busy with their plans, while Chaeyoung is still mad at her for what she told last night about her pet fish.Having no choice, she went to the restaurant a few blocks away from her dorm 

Lisa found a nice place with a few people dining in, which she's been in for a couple of times before. She settled at a table with ample lighting so she could take photos to upload on her Instagram account and called for someone to take her order. 

She was offered a small plate of appetizers while she waits for her food. Being the curious person that she is, she surveyed the area while munching on a piece of bread.

She stopped for a moment when she saw a familiar face a few tables away from her. 

Lisa immediately popped the bread into her mouth and walked towards the girl.

"Hi."

The girl looked up at her and raised a brow.

"Sorry to bother.. Can i sit here with you? I don't wanna eat alone." She smiled.She slowly nodded and Lisa took the seat across her.

"I see you in uni. I don't know if you know me but I'm Lisa." She tried to break the silence.

The girl put her phone down"Sorry, I don't really know a lot of people there... I'm Jisoo." She gave her an awkward but genuine smile and looked away, as Lisa beamed at her.

As her food arrived, she kept the small talks as to not make it awkward for the both of them. Thankfully, Jisoo responds even though obviously shy. After eating, she asked her, "I have to go. I know we just met, but can I ask your number? I'd like to be friends with you."

Later that day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to elaborate this part but I included the chat photos instead. I'm thinking of doing the same for the next chapters. Would that be okay? What do you think?
> 
> It's rather short. I might edit it some other time. Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- sel


	3. Chapter 3

updating the best friend

  the next morning, seems like someone is in great mood...  

     

oh so here's why   

  so many firsts huh  

"precious"

     

phake friends!  

     

     

 new choreo? youtube channel?  

wow inspired!

(Watch the video: https://youtu.be/dhz6M_Qc1d8 | Lisa - center; Chaeyoung - left; Jennie - right)

     

 whose eyes hmm???  

     

     

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lisa! Love the new video!" 

 A student shouted across the quad, making her turn and smile back. She felt good about it and was proud, wanting to even show it to Jisoo but then she remembered Jisoo doesn't really know much about her yet.  

She hasn't texted Jisoo again yet. She doesn't want to seem too eager and texting can only be fun at some point. Seeing her in person would be much in her favor. She thought it would be a great time to look for the girl and she knows just where to find her: the library.  

Lisa entered, carefully scanning the area for any hint of Jisoo's presence. She cautiously walked through the aisles until she caught a glimpse of a girl checking books at one shelf. She went on to the opposite side  

Jisoo pulled a book from the shelf. Lisa's face appeared behind it and she almost dropped the book in surprise. 

"Hi Jisoo." She grinned at the girl, very excited to be able to meet her again after their lunch the other time. Jisoo stared at her, surprised and dumbfounded. She quickly composed herself and carried the book on her other arm, with a confused face directed at Lisa.

 "Lisa? What are you doing there?" 

"I was looking for you. Thought you'd be here and I was right." She smiled. She disappeared quickly from the hole in the shelf to go around and meet Jisoo from the other aisle. Lisa greeted her again when she was finally beside the girl.  

"Did you need anything from me?" She started walking and Lisa caught up with her.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Jisoo tilted her head and glanced at the girl, occasionally glancing from the small note on her hand and the shelves they were passing through, seemingly to be looking for some other books. Jisoo paused, and so did Lisa. She waited until Jisoo was done getting all the books she was looking for before she spoke again.

"Your company. May I join you?" She asked politely, but confidently. Even if Jisoo rejected her offer, she wouldn't be too sad about it. She can try another time. It's not like she would stop, and it's not like Jisoo has any other people to hang out with.

"Oh.. but I'll just be reading here." She pointed out the books she was carrying, which Lisa also glanced at and quickly grabbed the others to help Jisoo. 

The other girl wasn't able to protest right away as Lisa tried to keep them close to her or above Jisoo. She was indeed much taller than her anyway.

"Fine by me as long as it's with you."

"Sure." She gave a small smile, almost unnoticeable.

Two of them got an unoccupied table, in a good distance from other students. Lisa sat across the girl, who started opening a book right away and read.

"What's that book about?"

"I'm not sure. I have yet to find out." Lisa nodded and stayed quiet for a while.

She busied herself with her phone and occasionally glancing around the library as if it was a new place to her. When her eyes landed on Jisoo, she started speaking.

"This place is nice..." Jisoo only gave her a quick look. "...so many books." Lisa hummed. 

"It's a library..." Jisoo pointed out softly, turning her book to another page.

"You always go here?"

"Yes. I try to." Lisa nodded at the information before she spoke again, scanning around the area full of books, up until the upper floors. "This is like my third time here this sem..."

Jisoo gently closed the book she was reading and looked at Lisa with a poker face.

"You do know that you're not supposed to talk too much in here, right?"

Lisa stopped and stared at her dumbfounded, which made Jisoo giggle.

"Let's just get out of here, Lisa." She stood up and put some books in her bag while the others that didn't fit were carried in her arms. Lisa tried to get them again from her before she could protest. She just let Lisa take them and went on their way.

They left together, Lisa pursing her lips in embarrassment.

"Sorry..seems like i can't keep my mouth shut for too long."

"I noticed. It's alright. It's not every day that someone tries to keep me company so I don't mind." Jisoo smiled, which the other girl mirrored. They were nearing the exit gate of the campus.

"Let's go to a cafe. My treat for being too talkative."

"Are you always this nice to everyone?" She was curious. No one from this campus tried to ask her out and treat her stuff after meeting once and talking through text a few times.

"I guess so. Why?" Jisoo shrugged. "So you treat your friends when you feel like you bothered them?"

The two of them walked out of campus, through the small streets. Jisoo let Lisa lead the way since she was the one asking her to eat with her. They waited by the pedestrian crossing.

"No." 

Lisa paused, glancing to Jisoo then back to the blinking signs ahead.

"Just you."


	5. Chapter 5

yesterday's events flashes back

     

     

Ready to meet up

Lisa spots her sitting by the bench, reading another book. She sneakily went and sat beside her, making the other girl jump in surprise.

"Please, approach like a normal person next time..." Lisa scoffs, feigning offense. "I am a normal person!" Jisoo scrunched her nose.

"You're reading again?" Lisa asked, "Just scanning. I will read this at home."

"You're really quick with that. It's amusing." Jisoo looked down on her hands, smiling, "I guess it's the thing I love doing most."

"You said something about rehearsals? What do you do?"

"Oh! I dance. I'm a member of a dance crew. We choreograph and join competitions." Lisa rambled since Jisoo took interest about her.

"That's awesome. I didn't know you're the active type. You must be popular around here."

"Well, you don't know me.. so not popular enough."

"Hmm.. I don't really know much about events here but now that you mentioned it, I'd like to see you perform."

"I'm flattered. I think there's a tear escaping my eye..." She teased, making the other girl giggle. "I can even dance for you right now." Jisoo blushed.

"Right here?" She raised her brows.

"Yes. I always have moves in me, you know." Lisa was about to stand up but Jisoo grabbed her arm. "It doesn't have to be now. Next time!" Lisa laughed.

"Alright. I'll inform you when so you can watch us live and see me nail it." Lisa winked.

"You sure are confident." She mused. "Of course. I'm the best! You should know that."

"Wow, it just got windy around here." Jisoo smirked but faded when Lisa squinted at her. "Are you blown away?"

Jisoo tried to stifle her laugh but failed, making Lisa join her.

"Oh my god. That was so bad." Jisoo can't stop laughing. Lisa bit her lip, trying to keep a serious face. She watched as Jisoo tried to stop, making her study the girl this close.

She's the only thing she sees and everything about Jisoo is shining bright like the sun.

Her sun.


	6. Chapter 6

looks like the crew is busy...

Lisa found her friends waiting for her and they all left together for today's rehearsals.

"Urban Dance Camp is coming soon. Are you ready?" Jennie asked the two, who just shrugged. She turned to Lisa, "Kyle said you'll present a solo choreography. Have you started it?"

"I haven't, but I have the idea so I'll work on it this week and the next." Lisa was deep in thought about the upcoming rehearsals for the preparation, which means less time to see Jisoo.

"What's it about?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise."

"It's not like the last time, right? When you dragged us to doing a diss dance video against your ex?" Chaeyoung smirked.

"Oh god. That girl was crazy." Jennie shook her head at the thought.

"You gotta admit that choreo got us talked about for two months or more."

\---------- _*flashback*_ \----------

_Her girlfriend is kissing someone else. She stormed to them without thinking._

_"What the fuck, Joy?" Lisa was fuming, looking at her and the guy she's with._

_"L-Lisa. Hi. Why are you here?" Joy plastered a fake smile and pulled her hand from the guy's hold._

_"Stop faking it. Who is he?" Lisa eyed the guy, who only pissed her off more when he smirked and extended his hand, "Dohwan, Joy's boyfriend."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm Joy's girlfriend." She inched closer, slapping the extended hand away._

_"Oh, I know." he laughed._

_"Dohwan, stop it." Joy tried, who only got ignored._

_"What the hell is he saying? Answer me!" Lisa was shaking in anger._

_"She only got with you so she could get in to Square 3 Crew easily. You were pretty easy to fool."_

_"Burn in hell." Lisa left._

\---------- _*end of flashback*_ \---------

"Ten was so furious. He was ready to fight them both." Chaeyoung mused.

"Trash. Joy isn't fit to be in the crew anyway. She tried." Jennie laughed.

"Kyle wouldn't allow it either. Having relationships with co-members is a big no." They nodded and Jennie stayed silent.

"I'm gonna look for that video again. I'm feeling nostalgic." Chaeyoung opened her phone and checked Youtube.

"Ugh stop it you dumbass." Lisa groaned. "What? It was a great choreo."

"Yeah, I'd like to see it again too." Jennie grinned.

"Whatever."

"FOUND IT." Chaeyoung stopped the two and made them watch with her.

"Damn, Lisa. You were really mad that time."

"She needed me." Lisa only laughed at the memory.

[ _Watch video **[here](https://youtu.be/tTG6Hw4HhMM)** :_ | _Lisa - center; Rosé & Jennie - 2 girls behind; Ten & Kyle - 2 guys at the sides_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter but there's also an important part here you'll see in the future hmm. Tell me what you think in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and maybe too short but I guess I'll just revise it when I have time.

"Jisoo-ah!" 

Jisoo turned around in an instant, looking for the source of that voice. She smiled when their eyes met as they got closer to her.

"Hi Lisa." She shyly waved at her, then paused when she noticed that Lisa wasn't alone. Lisa noticed it and followed the other girl's line of sight, realizing she was glancing at the other two with her.

"Oh, these are my friends by the way. Chaeyoung and Jennie." They smiled.

"Nice meeting you." Jennie waved at Jisoo and flashed her gummy smile, which Jisoo gave back. Chaeyoung went closer and held her hand to shake.

"Wow. You're even prettier in person..." She muttered dumbfounded, staring at Jisoo's face.

"You've seen me before?" She asked.

Chaeyoung looked at Lisa, both having alarmed faces which they tried to hide from the other girl. Chaeyoung started shaking her head.

"No! I mean Lisa mentioned you were pretty. I didn't expect you to be SUPER PRETTY." she felt a jab on her side, wincing at the pain.

Jennie studied the scene around her: Jisoo shyly looks down, blushing; Lisa becoming red as a tomato and Chaeyoung trying to rub her side that Lisa just hit.

It was hilarious that she can't even help laughing at them. The three turned to look at her with curious expressions.

More

"What's funny, Nini?" Chaeyoung tilted her head. "Nothing." She smiled. Lisa turned to Jisoo again. "Where are you headed to?"

"I don't know, actually." She shrugged. Chaeyoung suddenly got an idea. "You should come with us, Jisoo!"

Lisa whipped around and mouthed words to her.

"...what the hell are you trying to do Park Chaeyoung? I'm gonna kill you." She whispered so Jisoo wouldn't hear.

"What? I wanna know Jisoo more." She whispered back. "So, do you wanna come? You can watch our rehearsals."

"I guess, I could." Jisoo smiled softly.

Jisoo looked at Lisa and smiled wider. Lisa was left staring at Jisoo, admiring her bright smile. "Is it okay if I go with you, Lisa?"

"Y-yes, of course. Definitely."

"Great!" Chaeyoung clapped and locked arms with Jisoo, which took her by surprise.

"This is interesting." She was shaken out of her trance when Jennie spoke. "Looks like someone else got struck by the goddess Jisoo."

"What?" Lisa asked. Jennie only pointed at Chaeyoung, who was engaging Jisoo in an animated conversation. Jennie smiled, but her eyes didn't.

Lisa frowned, but tried to ignore it.

"Chaeyoung's just really friendly." Jennie only hummed. "Come on, Nini. We have to catch up. We still have rehearsals." She started walking and Jennie followed.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" She grabbed Jennie's arm and jogged to them.

When they finally caught up, she saw Jisoo smiling widely at Chaeyoung, also hearing soft giggles from the girl.

She let go of Jennie's arm and looked back and forth at her best friend and Jisoo, happily talking to each other.

She felt a pain in her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Looks like someone is annoyed and sad...

     

Someone's chirpy after rehearsals... What's the deal?

Lisa threw her duffel bag across the room and flopped on her bed, feeling the exhaustion take over her.

It's been another day of tiresome rehearsals and add to that the growing annoyance to her best friend who keeps talking and asking about Jisoo.

She ruffled her hair in frustration at the mere thought of it. It shouldn't get to her. Chaeyoung's her best friend, for Pete's sake! She should know she liked Jisoo a lot, or so she thought.

She pushed herself out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"I need a shower." She sighed.

20 minutes into the shower, her mind has only been occupied by one person - Jisoo.

The thought of her smile made her smile too. But when she thinks of Jisoo smiling because of another person, she shuts her eyes tightly.

"I shouldn't be this affected. What is happening to me?"

It's another day of dealing boring classes. She's been tired of rehearsing everyday but she gets the hang of it.

She misses Jisoo, but it looks like she's not the only one.

Everyone is a bit on edge at rehearsals.

Lisa is too serious than usual. Chaeyoung tried talking to her about the dance camp and the choreography but she'd just shrug or nod at everything she says.

Jennie studied them from afar with a frown.

"This is not good." She mumbled.

_Avoiding everything hmm?_

     

     

     

_Someone's checking on someone... and is ignoring others' texts except for one??? I guess she's not that tired?_

"Hey" Jisoo smiled. Lisa just stared at her for a minute and fixed her glasses.

"Can you tone it down for a bit? This is clearly not good for my heart."

"What is?"

"Your smile. Too bright and beautiful. I'm having a heart attack." Lisa's voice faded and Jisoo only blushed.

"Stop it, Lisa." She rolled her eyes. "Oh you have glasses!"

"Oh yeah I only wear contacts in class. Do i look good?" Lisa acted cool in front of the camera and wiggled her brows at Jisoo.

"So full of yourself, as always. But yes, you do look good." Now it was her turn to blush

Lisa pursed her lips and composed herself. She took deep breaths before talking again.

"Quit changing the topic, Jisoo-ah. You haven't answered me."

"What was the question?" She tilted her head. Lisa moved closer to the camera, smiling softly.

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh that..." Jisoo's face turned serious, which Lisa did the same.

"Yes. I miss you...appearing out of nowhere. The only person who talks to me is busy..." she pouted.

"Oh god you're so cute..." Lisa whispered to herself, admiring the other girl in her screen. "I miss you too."

The two continued talking for another hour, telling each other how their days had been, with Lisa squeezing pick up lines and corny jokes in between, making Jisoo laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you my killer smile. Duh!"

"Why are you so weird..."

Lisa yawned, which she failed at hiding from Jisoo.

"You're tired. You should rest now."

"Me? No. I'm so awake."

"Yes you are. It's almost 12 too. We should rest."

"Aww.. but i still wanna talk."

"We'll talk again soon, don't worry."

Lisa gave up and nodded. Seeing Jisoo was enough to turn her day around and relieve her from stress and exhaustion. She was grateful for her.

"Good night Jichuuu."

"Jichu?" Jisoo only shook her head at her antics and laughed.

"Good night, Lisa. I'll see you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, the video call parts were cute. HA! lmao. Tell me what you think in the comments! Kudos are very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

The days went on with Lisa spending after class hours at the studio and still trying to keep conversations with Jisoo at night before going to sleep.

It was hard. Other nights, she would just fall asleep right as her back touches the bed out of fatigue.

Seeing and talking to Jisoo became less as it continued, but Jisoo understood. Though as much as she tried to, Lisa's company was what she craved from then on.

She would check on her from time to time, and the girl wouldn't let the chance pass to tease her every time.

Lisa stared on her phone while she ate her lunch. Chaeyoung noticed it and tried to peak into what she was smiling at.

"Is that porn? What are you so busy looking at?" Lisa quickly put down her phone and glared at her best friend.

"What is it to you?"

"So it is porn? Nudes? Memes?"

Lisa sighed. "Chat messages. I'm not a perv, Chaeyoung."

"Who's the mystery person doing that to you?" She pointed at her mouth, drawing a smile to emphasize her point.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm your best friend. Duh?"

"Are you really?"

That took her off guard, giving Lisa the chance to stand up and leave her shocked at the statement.

Kyle called them back to practice to continue the day's routine. She slowly got up and drank her water.

"What was that about..." she mumbled to herself.

After a few hours of going around the dance routine, they were interrupted when someone knocked and entered the dance hall.

Lisa's face lit up when Jisoo walked in.

"Jisoo!" She immediately jogged towards her.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt you." She shyly smiled and waved to them.

"Why are you here?" Lisa can't stop smiling at her, ignoring the rest of the crew who also went near Jisoo.

"I brought snacks for everyone. I figured you're all tired and hungry."

Everyone cheered, thanking Jisoo for the food.

Chaeyoung hugged Jisoo, surprising the girl.

Lisa stood frozen, clenching her jaw at the scene. When she untangled from her, Jisoo walked towards Lisa and grinned.

Lisa immediately mirrored the act, forgetting the stunt that her best friend did.

"You go to this extent now? You must've missed me terribly." She teased.

"I'm here to feed everyone, not just you." Lisa nodded and continued her sentence. "But here to see only me."

Jisoo blushed and hit her arm.

"See? You're not even denying. Wow, Kim Jisoo, wonderful character development."

Both of them laughed.

Lisa slowly wrapped her arms around Jisoo, taking the other girl closely. Jisoo rested her head on Lisa's shoulder, gently wrapping her arms on the taller girl's sides.

"Sorry, I'm stinky and sweaty. Thank you for coming to see me."

"It's no big deal." She said softly.

Jisoo tapped her back and tried to escape her embrace. "Come eat the food I brought before it gets cold!"

She let Jisoo pull her arm and take her to where everyone was eating.

Nothing can wipe the smile off of her face now for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

_insensitive? not in good terms?..._

_THIS IS NOT A COMPETITION_

_Wait, wtf?_

_Stop assuming..._

_how about now?_

_In the sky_

_It's a date!_

_All these nosy people..._

_Is it?_

     

     

_Hmm.. weird_

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm alternately updating 3 stories as of this moment. I hope you're enjoying this one.
> 
> \- sel


	11. Chapter 11

_waiting game starts_

_friends wish you luck_

_someone's eager_

     

"Got impatient?"

A voice caught her attention. She turned to see Jisoo standing there, effortlessly making her weak inside.

"No," she walked closer to her, greeting her with a smile, "I told you I'll wait for you."

She held her hand, which Jisoo accepted

"Let's go."

     

Walking through the silent streets, Jisoo noticed something hanging from Lisa's shoulder.

"Is that your camera?"

"Yeah, this is what I was talking about. My passion aside from dancing."

"Can I see your shots?" They halted. Lisa opened her camera and showed Jisoo some photos.

She let Jisoo hold the device and scan through the photos, silently waiting for any reaction from the girl.

"Wow" Jisoo exclaimed, making Lisa lean closer to see what she's looking at.

"You really got an eye for photography. These are great, Lisa."

She smiled at the kind words.

     

"I still practice when I have time, but thank you." Jisoo gave back the device and they started walking again.

"I would like to take photos of you too, if you don't mind?"

"I don't know how to act in front of cameras..."

"You don't have to. You're a natural, Jisoo."

"You'll have to show me later then."

"I could even show you now." Jisoo got confused when Lisa released her hand and jogged in front of her, positioning herself. Jisoo just stood still, watching her.

"Smile for me, sunshine." Lisa sighed as the sun shone on her, 

"...perfect."

     

Lisa just stared at Jisoo's photo in her camera, grinning like an idiot. Jisoo padded over to her, trying to see the shots. Lisa turned off the camera and the other girl frowned at her

"Where is it? Let me see?"

"Later. Let's go eat. I'm starving" she held her hand again.

Entering a small cafe, Lisa let the other girl scan the area, looking at all the books stacked in the shelves and smelling the aroma of coffee that welcomed them.

She saw the growing smile on Jisoo's face when they sat at a table beside a shelf.

Lisa felt warm inside as she comes to learn more about the girl. She chuckled when Jisoo giddily chose a medium basket of chicken and fries, together with a croissant and iced coffee.

She got the same drink and a cake, making Jisoo's order upsized so they can share the food.

"Do you want anything else?" Lisa asked, which she responded with a shake of the head.

"I got food, surrounded by books and you, here with me. I'm all good."

Lisa had to sip from her glass of water to hide her face-eating grin. Jisoo knows how to get the butterflies go wild.


	12. Chapter 12

After their quick lunch, both of them paused for a while.

"You never talk much about yourself."

"You never really ask either."

"Fair enough. Let's make it personal then." Jisoo just shrugged.

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"None."

"No way. You're kidding me." Lisa sat up.

"How could that be possible?"

"Simple. I told you, no one was interested in me to befriend me or make moves on me."

"You didn't like anyone? Crush? One-sided love?"

"I didn't. Only books interested me." Lisa looked at her incredulously

"You don't notice people liking you? I heard some people had crushes on you." Lisa licked her lips, trying to act normal. Jisoo only shook her head.

"Wow, you're even weirder than I am" and terribly oblivious, she thought.

"Well, sorry for having my own world." She laughed.

Lisa let the topic rest and stayed silent. Jisoo grabbed a book and started scanning it, both of them in comfortable silence.

She opened her camera again and took photos of her in her most natural state.

"If no one sees you like I do, then I'm one lucky girl to witness it."

     

Her subject smiled, noticing that Lisa was taking photos of her without her knowing. "Warn me next time."

"You're doing great, actually. I told you, you don't even have to try."

"You're just saying that." Jisoo hid her face behind the book, but Lisa still took a picture.

     

The day continued with Jisoo enjoying the company of books and Lisa, while Lisa busied herself being engrossed with Jisoo and her beauty.

Jisoo took the camera from Lisa, "Enough with me. Let me take a photo of you. I want to remember this day."

     

     

Lisa walked Jisoo home, as an excuse for spending more time with her before the day ends, stopping in front of her apartment.

"I had a great time. Thanks for today." Jisoo smiled softly at her, which Lisa mirrored. She just looked at her for a little while.

"Anything for you."

She slowly leaned in like her body was moving on its own, looking for any signs that she should stop getting closer.

Jisoo looked at her, watching her every move and not saying a thing. When they were too close, Lisa felt her heart thump so loud in her chest and hugged the girl.

_mood:_

     

_Read: 10:03PM_

 

Lisa stayed up all night trying to get her mind off of tonight's confession and the possible consequences it could bring the next day. She spent the night expressing herself through the only way she knows best. 

[Watch](https://youtu.be/C0fyBWTHfUo) at 0:51   


	13. Chapter 13

_mr. stark, help??_

     

_looks like someone was up all night_

_but nap tho???  
_

_still nothing?  
_

     

Lisa wasn't in the best mood but she still managed to join rehearsals, trying her best to act as normal as possible to avoid questions from her friends.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Kyle counted, watching the rest of them do the dance routine closely.

"Wait, stop stop" he clapped twice.

"Lisa, are you following us?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just confused for a sec." She felt everyone's eyes on her but she dismissed the unsettling feeling. Kyle nodded.

"Let's start from the top then do another round before we have a quick water break."

During break, Kyle approached Lisa, who was refilling water just outside the hall.

"Hey, Lis. You alright? You seem out of it today." Lisa drank from her bottle "I'm alright. Just a bit tired, I think."

"I need you to focus. Dance camp is two days away."

"I know..." She sighed. "Remember, dance only during rehearsals. Other stuff must be left outside the studio. We have to focus." Lisa nodded.

"But whatever it is that's bothering you, you can talk to us after. Alright?" He gave her a comforting smile.

Could the day get any worse? Yes.

She immediately checked her phone to see if there are any messages or missed calls from Jisoo.

Nothing

     

_please_

Chaeyoung and Jennie met outside Lisa's dorm. They quickly entered her room, knowing Lisa would be out at the balcony to think things through.

Jennie put down Kuma on the floor while the two of them checked for Lisa.

"Hey, loser." Jennie greeted

Lisa smiled sadly at the word, "Seems like I'm really living up to that word." Her friends sat across her, studying Lisa's face.

"I think I fucked up, guys..." She breathed in deep, letting out a shaky breath. She looked up, tears running down.

"I fucked up this time for sure."

Chaeyoung walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug, which only made Lisa cry harder. She let go of her to look her in the eyes.

"You just confessed, Lisa. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why hasn't she talked to me? She's avoiding me." Lisa grew frustrated.

"We don't know, Lisa. All we have to do is wait." Jennie said with an apologetic look. She pursed her lips, nodding at the words. She looked up at them with desperate eyes, lips trembling each second.

"It hurts so much..." She sobbed, hitting her chest with her balled fist.

_it is a sad song_

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to the song~


	14. Chapter 14

Lisa woke up with a heavy heart and a furry animal staring at her. Kuma scooted closer when he saw Lisa stare back, which the girl responded with a hug.

"Thanks Kuku... Where's your mom?" as if on cue, Jennie and Chaeyoung entered the room with food in hand and comforting smiles

The day dragged on slowly, making her hate it already as much as she hates herself right now.

She continued checking her phone for any signs of Jisoo, but failing to see anything. Her heart only dropped at the sight of her unseen messages.

_growing frustrated and desperate_

Jennie grabbed her phone from her hand and kept it in her bag, "stop texting her. She will text or call you when she's ready. You're only making this harder for yourself."

"What am I supposed to do, Nini? I can't just sit back and wait without doing anything?"

"You'll wait for her right? Then, give her space. Give her the time she needs."

Lisa's shoulder's slumped, the pain in her chest growing. "But I need her too.." Chaeyoung hugged her, "I know this sucks but you'll get through this. Be strong." They hugged for a long while.

"I have to go. I have a test on Dance Theory. Will you be fine?"

"I will be. I don't think I'll go to class. I'll just stay here at the quad." Chaeyoung nodded. "I'll stay with her. Go" Jennie quickly hugged her and let her leave.

"You don't have to. I'm not a baby, Jen."

"Sucks for you, I'm not going anywhere. You'll be stuck with me." Jennie smirked at her. Lisa was secretly grateful for that. Her thoughts are making her crazy as time passes. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she was left alone with her thoughts.

"Let's go to a shaded area. The sun is burning my skin here" Jennie held her wrist and took her across the quad to where benches shaded with big trees are located. Jennie stopped abruptly, bumping at her.

"Keep yourself together" Jennie whispered to her, squeezing her wrist.

Lisa frowned, but turned to where Jennie was looking. She felt her chest tighten.

"Jisoo..." Lisa mumbled softly. Jisoo looked at her but quickly avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go to another bench. You can have this spot."

"No, Jisoo. Wait!" Lisa removed Jennie's grip from her arm and quickly followed the girl, who was starting to run away from her. Jennie called out for her but she only ignored.

Lisa only ran faster to catch up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Jisoo please, let's talk. I beg you."

Jisoo stayed still, knowing she can't escape Lisa's strong hold on her now. She kept her eyes down on her feet, not wanting to see the look on Lisa's face. She knew it would only make it hard for her too.

"We don't have anything to talk about. Please let me go..."

"No. I won't let you go. I can't," her voice is starting to fail her now "not until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

"I-I'm not avoiding you." She stuttered.

"That's bull, and you know that." She walked in front of her, "you don't even read my messages anymore..."

Jisoo looked at her, with pain in her eyes. "You don't know what you're saying, Lisa. You can't possibly like me."

"Why not? You can't tell me what to feel, Jisoo. That's not how it works!" Jisoo winced at the loudness of her voice, which Lisa instantly regretted.

"It's stupid"

"I don't care. I know I'm stupid. I accept that" she tried to get closer to her, but Jisoo only stepped back. "What I can't accept is you shutting me down..."

"It's not that easy, Lisa. Please, just let it go. Just forget it."

"That's just unfair..." Lisa's voice faded.

"Isn't that how it really goes? It's an unfair world." Jisoo smiled bitterly, trying her best to compose herself.

"But Jisoo, I love y-"

"Don't. Lisa please..." Jisoo shut her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Please, don't say you love me. I might not say it back..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a video linked in one of the tweets. it is important to watch it and take note of the song and the dancer's emotions all throughout, as they will portray lisa in this chapter.

"Lisa, get up. We need to go. Today's the dance camp and you can't ditch this. We prepared for this, remember?"

Chaeyoung coaxed her best friend, in hopes that she will give in.

Lisa only stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes puffy from crying all night and lack of sleep.

"I couldn't even move..." her hoarse voice spoke, "I just stood there when I heard those words from her."

A tear rolled down her face, "I don't remember how I got home. I just remembered it hurt. Seeing her hurt, Chaeng..."

She broke into sobs, crying out the tears left in her.

[  _flashback_  ]

_"Please, don't say you love me. I might not say it back..."_

_Everything fell silent. Jennie, who was watching in a distance, witnessed and heard it all. Jisoo looked straight at her with tear-stained face, while Lisa just stood there._

_"Goodbye, Lisa"_

_When Jisoo was almost out of sight, Lisa fell onto her knees, gasping for air. Jennie ran to her, trying to help her breathe properly and getting some sense into her._

_"Lisa, fucking breathe. Come on, breathe with me. Follow Nini." Lisa's eyes looked lost and broken._

_When Lisa finally met eye to eye with Jennie, she clung to her like her life depended on it, body trembling and soft whimpers coming out of the girl, breaking Jennie's heart at the sight._

_"You're okay. You're gonna be okay. Let's go home and rest."_

_"I..love her.." she gripped on Jennie's shirt "but she didn't- even let me say it..." Lisa buried her face on her shoulder, tightening her hold on her friend._

_"I know..." Jennie doesn't even have the words to comfort her._

_The sky started getting dark. She had to take her home._

_the calls kept coming and no one's answering_

_[ blocked ]  
_

_[ end of flashback ]_

It took everything in her to finally get out and join the crew to dance camp. She stayed silent throughout the ride, while Jennie and Chaeyoung tried to distract themselves with small talks and music.

The two knew best to let her be for awhile.

     

"Lisa, we're here. Ten and Kyle are inside." Chaeyoung opened the door for her and they entered the building together.

Everyone seems excited and happy, aside from her. When they entered the big dance hall, she was approached by a familiar person.

"Hey, Lisa." The girl smiled shyly, but she noticed it wasn't fake.

"Joy" She answered, but was instantly interrupted by Chaeyoung, eyeing the other girl cautiously "Lisa, is she bothering you?"

"No, no. It's fine, Chaeng. Go ahead, I'll follow you." She nodded.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry for what happened before. I never got to apologize properly..." Joy continued,

"Dohwan..he's really controlling and abusive. It was all his idea and I'm sorry for taking part in it. I never wanted to hurt you."

This part of information surprised her. Remembering her last encounter with the two of them, it did seem like Joy couldn't speak for herself.

"I- didn't know. Sorry you had to endure that kind of guy." Joy smiled softly, "it's okay. I'm just glad I got away from him now."

Lisa opened her arms, to which Joy studied carefully "hug for closure? I think we both needed it."

Joy's lips turned to a grin, gladly accepting the embrace.

"You look like you're the one who needed it most, Lisa. Release what's in your heart in this camp. This is safe space."

Lisa joined her team. Everyone was studying her and it was making her feel uneasy.

"Did Joy do anything?" Her best friend ask, "Yeah, she apologized. We're okay now." Lisa smiled a little. It did make her feel a bit lighter, but still had that sinking feeling in her stomach.

Groups and solo artists started performing after each other. If she was in her normal state, she would've enjoyed it. She stood up and walked over to Kyle.

"Kyle, I wanna do a solo."

"You sure you can do it?"

"Yeah I need to... I have to express myself." Kyle hugged her tight.

After successfully managing to dance with Square 3 Crew's performance for the camp, she waited by the side for her to be called out for her solo stunt. Jennie and Chaeyoung went by her side.

"You sure about this? People are gonna see this online." Lisa nodded. "We got you, bub."

**_[ must watch ]_ **

Everyone clapped as Lisa walked towards the center, conditioning herself. Once the music started, her emotions started to show along her movements.

_*take note of the song and emotions of the dancer. enjoy*_

As her performance ended, people roared with cheers and applause at the intensity and rawness of her emotions while dancing.

It might not be visible to everyone, but her friends can see the tears streaming down her cheeks, as she catches her breath.

She bowed at the audience, quickly exiting the room to keep herself from breaking down in front of all the people.

Jennie and Chaeyoung followed in suit, to keep her company, not knowing that another person silently trailed behind them as they left the building.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lisa, i think that's too much alcohol. You're not the best at drinking. You know that."

Chaeyoung held her wrist to stop her from getting more. Lisa turned to her with tired eyes,

"Please, Chaeng... just this time. I won't run away from you guys. Just let me do this."

Chaeyoung looked at Jennie, who only sighed and nodded. She let go of Lisa's hand.

"Okay, but you can drink at your dorm."

"No... i want to drink outside. I want to drink and be under the night sky. You know how the stars comfort me." She smiled bitterly.

When they got out of the convenience store, they were all surprised to see Joy standing across the street.

"What are you doing here?" Jennie said.

"I don't know either. I just followed Lisa after her performance." Lisa shrugged and continued walking, "Join me for a drink, Joy."

Lisa's best friends sat by the swings while the girl and Joy were on the grass, downing the drinks one by one (except for Joy who's still holding her first can).

Lisa was giggling, reaching out her arm to the sky, as if she could touch the stars.

"Pretty. Too pretty..."

She grabbed her 7th can, drinking it all down, beer leaking at the sides of her mouth, streaming down her chin.

When it was all empty, she stared at it. "Empty already? Huh, it's like me." She pointed at it, showing it to Joy while laughing. The girl only frowned at her.

Joy stopped her when she was about to get another can from the bag, "that's enough, Lisa. It's time to go home."

"Already? But the sun isn't up yet. I wanna see my sunshine!" she slurred, letting herself fall down on the ground with arms wide open.

She abruptly got up from the ground and tried to balance herself. Joy immediately got up and followed the girl who was swaying out of drunkenness.

"I know where my sunshine is... I'll go there. Yes..." she mumbled to herself.

Her best friends grabbed their stuff and followed.

"Lisa, come on. Just get in the car. We'll go home." Jennie called out from the window.

Lisa just ignored her as she walked down the street, humming the tune to You Are My Sunshine repeatedly.

"Lisa, get in the car, you dumbass." Chaeyoung whined.

"We can't because.." Lisa surveyed the area and stopped in front of a gate, "we're here!"

"Jisoo-ah! Hey sunshine, I'm here!" She started shouting and shaking the gate.

"Holy shit" Chaeyoung and Joy pulled her from the gate, but Lisa had a strong grip to it.

"Jisoo-ah!!!"

"Jisoo! Come out, I have to tell you something!" She continued, "I tried drinking to forget"  _*hiccup*_  "but I can't! I think- the heart remembers!"

She stopped shaking the gate so her friends let her stand there, seeing she wouldn't be letting go soon.

Jennie saw the door open slightly, but no one came out. Lisa didn't know, so she continued talking, slurring her words.

"I think I can't do that... i know I said I'll do anything for you..." she started sobbing.

"But i don't think I can forget you that easy. I-I'm sorry."

"I just loved, Jisoo. It's not something to be sorry about, right?" She turned to her friends to get some support "Right, Chaeng? Nini??" Chaeyoung wiped the tear on her cheek and nodded.

"See? They agree!" Lisa started whimpering.

"I just fucking love you. Damn it!"

"I can do that right?" Her voice became soft, but everyone can still hear her. "I can love you still, even if you don't. It's not like I can stop these feelings anytime soon..." She pouted.

"I don't know what you want or what you're thinking. I'm still hoping you'll tell me."

Lisa leaned on the cold bars, her tears blurring her sight and her head starting to spin.

"Let me love you, even if loving you hurts" she hit her chest with her fist, "this" again, "much" and again. She slowly slid down, kneeling on the ground. Joy pulled her in for a hug.

"Jisoo, I miss you so much." She breathed heavily, letting Joy support her body. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Don't miss me too much. Look at the sky and I'll be there." She chuckled bitterly, pointing at the stars.

"You're still my sun... Please don't take my sunshine away."

Lisa let her friends lead her to the car. Chaeyoung looked back at the little opening at the front door, hoping the girl behind it listened to her best friend.

Once the car started moving, Jisoo went out and watched them leave, with tears in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"Did I really do that? Stop shitting me." Lisa whined.

Jennie sipped on her drink, raising her brows at the girl. "Yeah you did. We couldn't even pull you away from the gate."

"I must've looked pathetic."

"It's okay. Nobody else saw you. It's just us and Joy."

It's been days before Lisa got to open up about it. After the incident at Jisoo's house, she kept to herself, mostly staying in her room or exhausting herself in the studio. Her friends let her be, but also watching over her as she did what she had to do.

"Thanks for keeping up with me. Sorry I was a mess."

Lisa was ashamed. There were moments where she didn't know what she was doing or she couldn't remember, but her friends made sure she knew some of it. They excluded the fact about Jisoo listening to her that night.

"Your mess is our mess. Don't worry about it. All we want is for you to get better." Jennie held her hand and smiled at her.

"I'll be. It will take time but I'll be."

"I know. You're strong."

"This is weird. You're being too nice." Both of them laughed.

_someone's coming_

_same question_

Lisa was staring at her phone for the past hour, thinking if she should send the messages to Jisoo. It had been hard for her to not think about the girl when she's the only thing that pops to her mind before she sleeps and as she wakes up. It was torture but she's managed so far.

"ugh, this sucks" she mumbled to her self, re-typing the message for her to erase them again and repeat it.

She put a pillow on her face and groaned, "Look what you did to me, Jisoo." She shook her head, smiling sadly. "How cruel of you."

She stared at Jisoo's icon on her phone

Lisa opened the first photo of Jisoo that she took on her phone, studying every detail of her face like she did every time she looked at it.

"I miss your face, sunshine. I miss your bright smile..the smile you always gave me. It's been gloomy lately."

"I guess I'll just have to wait for the day that the sun shines on me again... The day that you spare me a glance will be a sign that the sun is shining through the dark thick clouds..." She rubbed her thumb on the screen, as if caressing her face. 

"One look is enough."

_Anything, remember?_

 

     

_looks like there are no stars shining tonight either..._

     

     


	18. Chapter 18

Jisoo can't stop reading Lisa's last set of text messages to her. It's been four days since she got them but it still sends her pain in the chest. She couldn't sleep much anymore ever since Lisa confessed to her up until now that Lisa has told her she's letting her go.

She tried diverting her attention to reading but it doesn't even appeal to her anymore. She's too distracted by Lisa, and everything that has happened for the past weeks. It was all too much, even from the beginning. She couldn't deny that she's overwhelmed by all of it.

She remembers everything all too well, and she's cursing her memory for giving her detailed flashbacks of Lisa's face when they had to face each other one time.

And today was one of those days when Lisa's broken expression and lost eyes are haunting her to no end.

"Damn it." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to erase the image of the girl. It's 2am and all she can see is the look on the girl's face when she told her that she might not say it back. "Why do you have to be so stupid and reckless.." she knocked on her head.

Jisoo grabbed the plushie beside her and hugged it tight, staring at the dark wall across.

"It wasn't easy for me, Lisa. I'm sorry." She let a tear escape. Her head starts throbbing, adding to the pain that she's currently feeling in her chest.

"I don't deserve you."

_one Wednesday afternoon..._

_you're not like a thing, are you??_

_oh. you don't say???_

Lisa took a seat across Joy and grinned at her.

"I was only late for 5 minutes. Don't make that face." Joy rolled her eyes. "You were late for 15 minutes. What are you talking about?" Lisa just chuckled, which made Joy smile but she didn't let it show.

"I ordered your favorite"

Lisa continued eating her cake, while Joy just sipped on her drink. "So are we just gonna do this every time we hang out? Eat?"

"What's wrong with that? You love eating."

"True but Kyle's gonna kill me for eating too much and not working out."

"Then work your butt off."

Lisa sneered at her. "Maybe we should see a movie after. I think there's a great movie that just got released."

"Sounds good as long as you pay for my ticket." Joy smirked. "Why do I even hang out with you.."

"You're not turning me down either so you like hanging out with me."

Jisoo feels like hell. She's a walking disaster. Sitting through a literature class with a migraine and a heart ache is a literal torture. She didn't mind though because she deserved it, or so she thought.

She was the first one out of the room as soon as the class was dismissed.

Thankfully, it was a bit dim afternoon outside so the hot sun wouldn't add up to her list of throbbing pains. She clutched the book in her chest and continued walking home. She couldn't wait to be in the comforts of her bed. She hasn't visited the library for a week now.

As she turned at a corner, she saw a familiar figure that exited the cafe. She froze in her tracks, observing the girl.

"Lisa"

Another girl was trailing behind her, pulling her hand to keep her from walking ahead of her.

The wind suddenly blew, as the clouds get darker.

Lisa stopped, making Joy pause too. The girl studied at her and made Lisa look at her. Jisoo just stood there and watched as the other girl lean in closer to Lisa, with her hand cupping the girl's face.

Jisoo felt a pang in her chest, quickly turning back around at the corner.

She leaned back at the wall of the cafe, away from Lisa and the girl she's with. She clutched her left chest and tried to ease her breathing.

Raindrops started hitting the ground, making her start walking again and taking another route to go home.

She hugged her book close to her, walking mindlessly through the sidewalks with raindrops hitting her skin. People were giving her weird looks as she continued walking slowly through the rain.

She bit her lip when she realized that it's not the rain that's making her cheeks wet.

_I hope you're happy._

_wait, what?_

_never mind. i lost you already  
_

\----------

A/N: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left before this book officially closes. :) Comments?


	19. Chapter 19

It must be karma, or just plain stupidity. Of all the pains she's been feeling for weeks, a fever and bad cold added up to the list. She deserved it, she thought. Living alone in an apartment quite big for her never felt so empty and lonely. She should be used to being lonely.

She looked around to see if she had any medicines left. No one's gonna take care of her, nor anyone to call to tell that she's badly sick and in pain. She thought of Lisa's offer, but that would be just too much. Lisa doesn't deserve that, nor does she.

"Nothing" She sighed as she closed the medicine cabinet in her room. She doesn't have a choice but to go out and buy all the stuff that she needs for the time being that she's sick.

She grabbed her warmest coat and went on her way to the nearest convenience store.

The clouds are getting dark again. Jisoo tried to go faster so she wouldn't end up getting soaked by the rain again. As soon as she reached the store, she immediately asked for medicines and went to get some quick groceries she would need for the rest of the week.

As she was about to get some sports drink, she was met with a tall figure that she grew familiar with. She stood there patiently, watching the girl get her drinks while carrying a basket full of snacks and ice cream. When she turned around, their eyes met, taken aback.

"Jisoo"

"Chaeyoung" she said, also coughing in the process.

"You look like shit" She mused, stepping back as Jisoo grabbed bottles and putting them in her basket. "Wait, I mean are you okay? You look sick."

"I feel like shit and I'm sick." She shrugged. "Let me help you with that."

Jisoo didn't have the chance to say no as Chaeyoung swiftly took the heavy basket from her weak arms. She could only sigh. Chaeyoung put her hand on the girl's forehead, feeling the heat touch her skin

"Your fever's high. I'll help you get home."

"Why? Aren't you mad at me?"

Chaeyoung thanked the cashier as she was handed two bags of their groceries. Jisoo followed her outside the store, still waiting for an answer.

"You hurt Lisa, so I should be mad" Jisoo looked ahead, feeling worse to hear it from her best friend. "But I know you're hurting too"

Chaeyoung thanked the cashier as she was handed two bags of their groceries. Jisoo followed her outside the store, still waiting for an answer.

"You hurt Lisa, so I should be mad" Jisoo looked ahead, feeling worse to hear it from her best friend. "But I know you're hurting too"

The girl stopped, making her stop too. Jisoo turned and saw that they're already in front of her apartment. She opened the door and let the girl in.

"Thanks for the help" She coughed again "and for understanding me." Chaeyoung only smiled sadly.

"She's doing a bit better now.."

"I hope you do too."

Jisoo knew what she meant. She saw it herself. She couldn't help the tears slowly form in her eyes.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Jisoo nodded. She took a deep breath before looking at Chaeyoung.

"I will be. I'm used to it."

"If you need anything, call me. I mean it." Chaeyoung squeezed her hand gently. "I'll get going now. Get better soon."

As soon as the girl was gone, she took the medicine and dragged herself to bed. The exhaustion quickly washed over her, making her instantly fall asleep.

_she needs you  
_

"Nini, Chaeyoung texted me. I'll go to Jisoo." Lisa said as she packed her belongings. "Tell Kyle it's an emergency." Jennie whipped around, looking at her like she grew another head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and you can't stop me either. See you later." She was gone.

The run going to Jisoo's place felt so long, but as soon as the raindrops started pouring, she ran quicker as her legs would allow.

Gasping for air, she didn't even try knocking anymore before entering the dark and quiet apartment. Her eyes looked for the girl.

Her heart beat quicker as she saw from the open bedroom door the small figure of Jisoo shivering in her sleep. She immediately put down her bag and went to her, feeling the hot temperature. She could hear Jisoo mumbling in her sleep, but she couldn't decipher what she's saying.

Jisoo found herself standing on the sidewalks again but she couldn't move this time. She saw a girl leaning to Lisa for a kiss. She tried to look away but her body wasn't cooperating. She tried speaking but to no avail either.

Lisa only looked at her as the girl kissed her lips.

She felt cold droplets of water hitting her face, as she continued looking at Lisa and her new lover kiss. As Lisa looked back at her, she felt herself shiver.

"Lisa!" She gasped. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in her room, with a pair of worried eyes studying her.

Jisoo shut her eyes again before opening, thinking she was hallucinating.

"You're okay. It was just a dream." She heard a soft voice. She looked on to the girl who was wiping a cold towel against her arm.

"Am I still dreaming?" Her hoarse voice bothered her.

"No, sunshine."

Lisa flinched as she spoke the word involuntarily. "Stay still, I'll be finished soon." Jisoo only watched as Lisa continued to pat the cold towel on her face.

Both of them stayed silent; Lisa ignoring the intense stares Jisoo was giving her as she touched her face, "You're here."

Lisa glanced at her but quickly looking away and putting away the basin of water and towel from the bed.

"Chaeng told me you were sick. I had to make sure you were fine." She looked again at Jisoo, "Don't worry, I'll go as soon as your fever goes down."

Jisoo mumbled but Lisa didn't hear it. The girl padded over, sitting at the chair beside the bed.

"You were saying?" Lisa kept her feelings at bay. Being alone with Jisoo is hard for her. Jisoo slowly locked eyes with her, anxiety drawn all over her face.

"Please, don't go."

Lisa felt her heart stop, her hands shaking. Jisoo looked away and panic was obvious on her face "I mean, if you have to go, you can-"

"I'm staying" She tucked the loose hair on Jisoo's face behind her ear, smiling softly at her

"Let me take care of you tonight."

Their little moment was interrupted when her phone rang. Both of them jumped at the loud sound, making Lisa awkwardly stand up and retrieve it from her bag. She was on the phone for awhile before ending it.

"I'll go get the food outside from Nini. I can't cook so I asked her."

Lisa quickly went out and came back with a bag of food. She laid them out on the small table in the room and prepared them for her to eat. Jisoo tried sitting up, groaning as she felt her head spin at the act. Lisa put a pillow behind her

"Don't move. It's my turn to feed you."

Jisoo didn't protest and let the girl feed her the hot soup that Lisa gently blew for her to cool down. No one talked. She blushed all throughout dinner, silently thinking it was because of her fever making her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, Lisa." She said, and the girl nodded.

When Lisa finished putting all the trash away, she gave Jisoo a pair of warm pajamas. "Can you change by yourself?" Jisoo nodded "Call me if you- need help." Lisa stuttered, quickly leaving the room. She just stood there, back against the closed bedroom door.

Jisoo called her once she was done. She walked over to the sofa in the room.

"Get some rest. I'll be here to watch over you." Jisoo sat up on her bed, just watching the girl try busying her self with her phone as if it was the most interesting thing she saw. Jisoo laid in bed.

Lisa noticed from the corner of her eyes that Jisoo was shivering again under her thick blanket, but the girl just stayed silent. She sighed and locked her phone, walking over to the girl. Jisoo was surprised when another body came in contact with her, enveloping her in her arms.

Lisa flinched at the girl's hot temperature against her skin but stayed still, rubbing the girl's back gently and hugging her close.

"We don't have to talk. Just rest and get better. I'll stay right here like this with you until you feel better."

Jisoo closed her eyes.

Lisa was humming soft tunes to her, Jisoo slowly succumbing to sleep. When Lisa felt that Jisoo was already deep in sleep, she stared at her for a moment before kissing her forehead gently and mumbling softly

"I love you."

 _Please, stay longer_ , Jisoo thought, hugging her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? Bring those comments in~
> 
> Also, please check out my new Lisoo story, Hiraeth. It's the 2nd book of Personal so if you haven't checked them out, I suggest you read Personal first. :)
> 
> 2 chapters left for In The Sky!
> 
> \- sel


	20. Chapter 20

Soft murmurs and gentle tapping on her arm woke her up. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with a beautiful figure looking back at her. With her sleepiness still enveloping her consciousness, she mindlessly stared at the girl.

"Jisoo? Hey, you okay?" Lisa asked worriedly.

Jisoo hummed, slowly getting her consciousness back. "How are you?" Lisa asked again. "I'm okay. I feel better." Lisa smiled in relief. "Sorry I had to wake you up. It's time for your breakfast and meds." She prepared the food, and Jisoo started eating on her own.

When she was about to finish, Lisa talked again. "I have to go in a bit. I didn't want to leave you without knowing if you were better."

"I feel better now. I think I can manage on my own for the day. You can go whenever you need to." Lisa nodded and started gathering her stuff.

She slung her bag and padded back towards Jisoo's bed. She put her palm on her forehead to check her temperature, which made Jisoo look anywhere else but Lisa.

"I'll go now. If you need me, you can contact me or Chaeng. Whatever you need, tell me." Jisoo just nodded.

Before Lisa exited the room, Jisoo called out to her, making the girl pause and look back. Jisoo hesitated at first but continued on to not hold the girl back.

"Lisa, thank you. Really." She sincerely smiled at her, in which Lisa just shrugged bashfully.

"Anything for you."

_[erase]  
_

 

She didn't expect Jisoo to message her again after that day. Days passed normally; meaning Lisa going on with her life even though she still misses Jisoo so bad. It wasn't getting any easier but she's proud that she somehow manages herself.

Every single day became dragging. She couldn't see or talk to the only person who could make her day right with just a glance or a smile. It became frequent for her to go out, either asking her friends to hang out or them checking up on her. It was assuring but not enough for her.

Seeing Lisa would've made her more messed up again. With their situation, it wasn't the most ideal, but it still happened. Something about it struck a nerve in her, since after that incident, she started longing for her more, wanting to have her close again.

Jisoo went out to clear her mind, without any plans on where to go. She just continued walking until her feet brought her to the nearby park. Surprisingly, the day has been fine and cleared out the gloomy clouds away. It's somehow uplifting her mood.

She liked going to the park, aside from the library. It has quiet spots that she made as her reading areas when she wants to get out of the house. She walked towards her favorite spot where the big trees shaded most of the area, overlooking the small lake across it.

When she was about to settle down, she heard soft clicks that caught her attention. She glanced around to check where it was coming from. There were a few kids running around, an old couple walking hand in hand, and a tall girl with a camera, a few feet away from her.

Jisoo found herself walking towards her, not even thinking of anything to say. Just pure impulse and it scared her.

"Found anything worth the shot?" She watched the girl busying herself with the camera, slowly taking her eyes off of it.

Their eyes met and she smiled at her.

     

"Yeah, I found one just now. Perfect timing."

Jisoo felt her lips tug into a wider grin and Lisa felt that it was a good chance to snap a photo. Jisoo tilted her head.

"I haven't seen that smile for a while. I had to take a picture so it would last longer."

Jisoo knew Lisa had a way with words but she also knew she meant them all. She can see the glow in her now and it warms her heart.

"Practicing?" She asked, "Yeah. I wanted to enjoy the sunshine. It's been a while so I took it as a sign then, here you are."

"I missed the sun too so I went here" Jisoo started walking and Lisa followed suit.

"I missed it too, so much." Jisoo felt Lisa's gaze. If she turned around, she knew her eyes would lock with hers, and it will be hard for her heart to calm down.

Before Jisoo could even come up with anything to say, they were interrupted.

"Lisa! Yah butthead! I just left you for a sec and now you're with another gi-" She suddenly stopped when she saw the girl Lisa was talking to. "Hi Jisoo! oh my..."

Jisoo was laughing at the flustered girl while Lisa was shooting daggers to her by her eyes.

     

"Hi Chaeyoung" she smiled, while Lisa just grimaced at her. "Bye Chaeyoung! You're leaving, right?" The girl was waving her away.

"Yeah I'm gonna go look for someone to ride my bike with me. I should go pick up Jennie, yeah." She pedaled away from the couple, chuckling.

"Take her out, dumbass!" Lisa shouted. Once the girl was nowhere to be seen, Jisoo took it as a chance. "We should talk."

Lisa agreed and they stopped at a bench under a tree, away from everyone else. They were silent for a moment, collecting their thoughts before speaking.

"I think I've scared you" Lisa broke the silence, voicing out her realization over the weeks, "I should've told you personally, instead of confessing through a lame text. I'm sorry." She glanced at Jisoo, who was studying her.

"I guess I got scared too..."

"But nothing's scarier than being apart from you. I got stuck on you so bad." She chuckled softly. "I'm still staying true to it. I'm not taking anything back. If I anything, I'd say it all again to you right now." She stared right at Jisoo's orbs sincerely. "But I won't push it"

"We have different ways of expressing ourselves, and mine is through voicing them out or dancing. But with you, I think I should take it step by step." Lisa looked down on her fingers, fidgeting the camera on her lap.

Jisoo took one of her hands and held it close to her.

Lisa watched her hand being caressed by the other girl. Jisoo took her time.

"I gotta admit, I was so scared and surprised." Her voice was soft, "You're the only person who took interest in me and actually made a move. It was all new to me. I didn't know how to handle it."

"I didn't know how to handle the things going on with me... It was all too much."

She looked at Lisa, "You made me feel that I wasn't invisible- that I mattered." Jisoo put her other hand over their joined hands.

"You made me feel, Lisa. It overwhelmed me."

"I was so happy, like I was in the clouds. When you confessed, I realized that I never really thought of what was going on between us."

She let a sad laugh out, "I thought, why would anyone think they like me? I was alone for too long, so the insecurities seeped in."

"I started thinking that you were just saying all those things; that you'll take it all back and leave me hanging. I never felt so conflicted." Lisa frowned.

"What if I gave myself to you and you're never really there to catch me?" Jisoo's eyes were full of worries.

"But then, you did risk telling me and I wasn't even there to catch you. It was pretty ironic, right?" A tear slowly fell from her eye and Lisa wiped it away.

"The days that we're apart and the time I found you with another girl- god that shattered me. You don't even know."

"The day you took care of me even if I didn't even ask you to. Maybe even if I pushed you away, you'd still stay." She smiled softly,

"I had the time to think things through and I understand them all now. I slowly understood myself during the process." She paused.

Jisoo extended her hand and reached out to cup Lisa's face, in which the girl leaned into and supported it with her own hand. They stared at each other, looking for words and comfort in each other's eyes.

"I know you love me, Lisa. But I'm afraid I still can't say it back."

She felt Lisa shiver under her touch, seeing the pain in her eyes. But they held on, with her heart feeling like it would burst any second.

"I can't say it back without making sure of my own feelings. I need time. I want to be able to say it back without being scared."

Lisa nodded and pursed her lips, trying to pull herself together. She already prepared herself for the worst, but it still hurts somehow to hear it from Jisoo.

"I'll give you the time you need. Anything for you, I'd do it. You know that, sunshine." Tears brimming her eyes.

Jisoo moved closer, putting another hand against Lisa's other cheek. "I know, and I'm grateful for you. Thank you." Lisa let out a shaky breath, avoiding her gaze.

"Look at me, Lisa." The girl complied. Seeing eye to eye, Jisoo smiled.

"I like you, more than anything else."

"I may not say I love you back right now, but I like you so much that I couldn't bear to be apart from you. Not anymore." The glow in Lisa's face showed.

"I'm willing to take the risk. I want to make it with you."

Lisa burst into tears, with Jisoo pulling her in for a hug.

The two hugged tight, both of them enjoying the moment together freely. Lisa broke out from the hug and rested her forehead with Jisoo's, caressing her face. The other girl wiped away the tears from Lisa's cheek, content of just being this close to her.

"We'll make it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter. I'll be posting the epilogue on Sunday so watch out for that.
> 
> Let the comments in~


	21. Epilogue

Lisa was running behind Chaeyoung, who was telling stories animatedly at Jennie. She went in between them, hanging her arms around the two girls in surprise.

"Hi friends!" She greeted. "Why are you so chirpy?" Jennie cocked a brow at her, seeing the big grin on Lisa's face.

"That's because it's a good day and I have to go and prepare something. So bye buttheads!" She kissed both of their cheeks, with the two girls showing disgust. "Your heart eyes are showing" Lisa whispered into Jennie before running, but the girl was able to pat her butt in return.

Lisa laid down all the stuff she needed to bring on top of her bed, double checking if she forgot anything before she left. She took a last look at the mirror to check herself.

She opened her phone and checked her notifications, also to see if her favorite person messaged her.

_excited!!_

_i think whipped is the right word_

_you have a date. we get it. just go already._

     

She must be too excited to arrive at the park earlier than she intended, but she didn't mind. She found the perfect spot for tonight's date and she prepared everything beforehand. She might've went a few days before to check up on it and plan for their night together.

The people around are leaving, which is perfect for them to have this place alone. She spread all the stuff on the grass, making sure they are on their right positions. She may have put in a lot of effort this time, having a feeling it's gonna be a special moment for them both.

Once she was content with her arrangement and felt that everything was into place, she went to a corner to give a last look on her work and took a picture of it, before snapping a selfie with it. She noticed the time and tried to check up on Jisoo again.

_you better be fast, girl  
_

Jisoo was startled when someone appeared out of nowhere and was running towards her. She got scared and tried running away.

"Jisoo-ah! Why are you running?! Come back!" She looked back and saw Lisa was right behind her. She stopped and frowned "You were running to me!"

Jisoo hit her arm, trying to catch her breath. "Stop doing that, you idiot. I thought you were slender man or something." Lisa chuckled, also catching her breath. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and started walking together.

"You said you'd ditch. Too bad I got you now."

"As if I'd actually ditch you" She rolled her eyes at the girl. She wouldn't tell Lisa but she was actually looking forward for tonight that she was ready an hour before the girl texted.

"Why are you smiling so much? If this is some prank you prepared, I swear I'm gonna hit you."

Jisoo removed Lisa's arm around her.

"What? Can't I be happy that you're here?" She held her hand, "And besides, I'm excited to spend time with you."

Jisoo didn't argue anymore and smiled back at her. She held Lisa's hand properly and squeezed it gently.

"I'm excited too."

"That's great, because we're here." Jisoo looked at where Lisa was looking and saw the little picnic arrangement sprawled over the grass. Small scented candles inside mason jars lit up the area, showing the pillows and food placed on top of the blanket.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"You outdone yourself, Lisa. I'm impressed." She teased the girl, "I love it."

"I sure hoped you would, because I brought your favorites." Lisa grabbed her hand and let her sit at the blanket. Jisoo studied the other details and her heart swelled at the effort poured into them.

"I couldn't decide so I brought juice boxes, chocolate milk, and soda. And yeah, there's chicken too and some snacks so you don't have to worry."

"I'm swooning. Such a romantic star." Lisa giggled, placing the plates in front of them. "Let's eat. We have the night to ourselves."

Their dinner was filled with laughs and banters, enjoying each other's company under the moonlight. Jisoo can't count the times she snorted at every cheesy pick up lines the girl threw at her. Either way, she loved the glow on Lisa's face every time she looked at her.

Lisa couldn't help herself and moved from across the girl to beside her. She offered a fry to her, before popping one into her mouth. Later on, they fell into a comfortable silence, finishing the rest of the food on their plates. Once done, they put away everything and settled.

Sitting side by side, Jisoo leaned on Lisa's shoulder as they enjoyed the view around them.

"I had to ask; what's so special about tonight that you prepared all these?" Lisa played with Jisoo's hand, "I just felt doing it. I wanted to do it for you. I didn't really think of it."

Jisoo hummed and turned to see the girl. "And I just realized that I've known you for more than a year already. We're together for almost three months. It's a good way to celebrate us."

Lisa was blushing but it didn't show. Jisoo pinched her cheeks, "You're too sweet and cute."

Later on, both of them laid down. Jisoo's head was supported by Lisa's arm. The two started watching the stars in the sky.

"I wanted to see the stars with you even before. I'm happy to be here with you tonight." Jisoo said softly, with Lisa glancing her way. "Thank you for this."

"I should be the one thanking you. We wouldn't be here if you didn't risk it with me. I told you we'll make it together."

"You were so patient with me. It wasn't all happy and easy, but we made it. I'm glad I made that decision." Jisoo snuggled closer.

Lisa looked down at her with a serious face, "Aren't you a lucky girl? A lot of people wanted to be with me you know?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? Stop acting cool, it's funny." Jisoo laughed, which made Lisa break her act and started laughing too.

"I'm the lucky one."

     

Jisoo beamed at her, "Yeah, I am lucky. I had you from the start. You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time."

"I didn't know you can be this possessive." Lisa mused.

Both of them fell silent again and spent the time watching the stars, with Lisa humming soft tunes to Jisoo.

Jisoo found herself watching Lisa silently. She was extending her hand and squinting her eyes, as if trying to reach the stars above them. She softly smiled and studied the content expression on her girlfriend's face.

Soon enough, her voice found it's way out of her lips.

"I love you."

It made Lisa retract her arm and pause for awhile. She always imagined how it would feel or how she'd react once she heard it from her. Hearing Jisoo say it for the first time made her heart thump louder.

"I know. I knew all along" Jisoo didn't expect that answer.

She saw Lisa's eyes glisten under the dim light, with a content smile forming on her lips. Lisa turned to her.

"I knew you loved me even before you realized it and finally said it." She caressed her face and studied her soft features.

"I love you too, sunshine. I still do."

"It took you some time but I don't mind. It was all worth the wait."

Jisoo didn't know she was smiling back. All she felt was warmth and the crazy beating of her heart in her chest, while watching the glow on Lisa's face through the moonlight.

"I knew you're my star."

"You're beautiful..." Jisoo leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Lisa's lips. She hugged her closer, resting her head on her chest, listening to the rhythm of her heart.

"You're everything I wanted and more."

They stayed in each other's arms, with the sky as their witness.

_shared the world with you tonight_

     

     

_now they had it all and it was more than enough  
_

     

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that closes the book of In The Sky! Thank you to all that supported and read this piece. I appreciate all the votes and feedback given. I enjoyed seeing your reactions lmao.
> 
> Well I hope you liked it and maybe some more Lisoo authors would come out and add their own stories out there. We really need more Lisoo :(
> 
> Anyway, there's my other on going story entitled, Hiraeth. It's the sequel of my other book, Personal. You can check them out on my profile if you haven't. Hiraeth is the last long fic I wrote for now. Not sure when I'll be writing long fics again because I'll be busy with looking for a job lol. Maybe I'd write one shots when I'm free.
> 
> In The Sky - FIN
> 
> \- sel


End file.
